Luna loves good Neville
by Coweti
Summary: ONE SHOT coécrite avec ma copine Wéthilde sur Luna et Neville. Voilà comment ce couple des plus improbables va se former au cours d'une seule soirée. Première fic sur ce couple! Please review!


**Luna loves good Neville **

-Oh Neville, salut ! S'écria Harry en l'apercevant au milieu de la foule d'invités.

-Eh ! Félicitation au fait!

-Merci, ça va ?

-Oui, ça va très bien.

-Bon, je te laisse parce que Ginny doit se demander où je suis passé.

-Ouais, embrasse la nouvelle madame Potter pour moi!

-Neville? Fit une voix rêveuse derrière lui.

Il se retourna vivement et aperçut une jeune fille dont les boucles d'oreille en forme de radis lui étaient familières.Ses cheveux d'un rouge écarlate étaient particulièrement emmêlés et lui tombaient sur les hanches. Elle portait une robe près du corps dont les multiples voiles multicolores venaient lui chatouiller les mollets. En baissant son regard, Neville remarqua qu'elle ne portait pas de chaussures. Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'elle attendait une réaction de sa part :

-Oh salut Luna !

-Ca fait si longtemps, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

-Oh, je…je suis auror maintenant.

-C'est vrai ? Waww...Moi je suis la directrice du Chicaneur. Tu comprends, mon père devenait vieux et il ne racontait plus que des conneries et je trouvais que notre devoir était justement d'apporter aux lecteurs des informations fiables et captivantes.

-Comme les risques qu'on encoure en caressant un Ronflak cornu ?

-Exactement ! Dit Luna qui n'avait pas remarqué le ton moqueur qui perçait dans la voix de Neville. Tu t'intéresses à ces animaux ?

-Euh…Pas spécialement. Tu devrais prendre un de ces chips au céleri, ils sont excellents.

Puis, il la planta là soulagé d'avoir réussi à se débarrasser de cette folle que tout le monde regardait avec des yeux de merlans fris.

Luna resta là quelques instants à se demander pourquoi Neville était parti, puis décida de le rejoindre.

-Eh Neville ! T'avais raison, ces chips sont délicieux bien qu'ils ne valent pas les sandwichs au choco et au salami.

-Ils font des sandwichs au choco et au salami ?

-Oui, c'est moi qui l'ai suggéré à Harry et à Ginny. En fait, tu es marié?

-Euh non.

-Ah, moi non plus.

Neville se dit qu'elle n'avait pas spécialement besoin de le préciser puisque tout le monde savait que Luna ne trouverait jamais personne d'assez fou pour lui passer la bague au doigt.

Elle prit un des fameux sandwichs choco-salami auxquels personne n'avait encore osé toucher et le laissa accidentellement tomber par terre ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de le ramasser et de continuer à le grignoter sous le regard dégoûté de Neville.

-Et comment va ta grand-mère ?

-Ben euh…elle est morte le mois dernier.

-Oh ! Je suis désolée moi et mes bêtes questions…En tout cas, elle était très fière de toi.

-Je ne crois pas, elle n'arrêtait pas de se lamenter parce que je n'étais qu'un bon à rien.

-Tu te trompes, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, elle t'aimait énormément.

-Merci.

-Tu as vu la jupe de cette femme ? S'écria-t-elle en changeant brusquement de sujet.

-Ah oui, c'est…euh…plutôt court…

-Plutôt court ? Tu rigoles, on dirait une ceinture !

Ils s'amusèrent un bon moment à critiquer la tenue de quasiment toutes les personnes de l'assemblée et Neville devait reconnaître que malgré ces allures de folle furieuse, Luna était de très bonne compagnie.

Soudain, un groupe d'anciens élèves passa à côté d'eux :

-Regardez qui nous avons là !

-Eh Loufoca ! Comment ça va avec tes radis ? Ils te parlent toujours des ronfleurs fourchus?

Puis ils s'éloignèrent en hurlant de rire.

Luna regarda ses pieds et Neville se rendit compte qu'elle essayait de refouler ses larmes. Cela le surprit beaucoup car il croyait que Luna restait toujours impassible face aux insultes. Mais peut-être qu'à force de les encaisser elle était devenue plus fragile.

-Euh ça-t-il maladroitement.

-Ca va c'est bon, tu peux partir…Tu sais, j'avais compris que je t'embêtais mais tu étais la seule personne avec qui je pouvais rester sans être humiliée ou rabrouée.

-Mais non je…

-T'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai l'habitude de me retrouver toute seule…

Elle tourna les talons et fut vite engloutie par la foule. Neville la chercha un moment parmi les convives puis finit par rejoindre un groupe d'invités qui comptait pas mal d'anciens gryffondors.

Ils discutèrent quelques instants puis Neville se rendit compte que la conversation ne l'intéressait absolument pas, il avait envie de parler de…de ronflaks cornus ?!? En fait, pour être franc, l'originalité de Luna lui manquait affreusement.

Un serveur passa à côté du groupe et Neville le taxa d'un sandwich choco-salami. Il se surprit à trouver ça délicieux. Il le conseilla aux autres qui firent la grimace et se remirent à parler d'argent, de leur travail et d'autres sujets barbants.

Quelques heures plus tard, Luna n'était toujours pas réapparue et son absence pesait de plus en plus à Neville qui s'ennuyait comme un rat mort.

Quand les premiers invités s'avancèrent sur la piste de danse, il s'assit à l'écart. Se trémousser devant tout le monde n'était pas vraiment son fort.

Au moment où on lançait un slow, il aperçut Luna qui était également sur le côté. Elle regardait d'un air envieux les couples qui dansaient enlacés. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit sa main. Elle la saisit en souriant. D'un pas timide, ils s'avancèrent sur la piste de danse.

Neville passa ses bras autour de la taille fine de Luna tandis que celle-ci enroulait ses mains autour de son cou. Pour la première fois, Neville contempla ses traits. Outre les cheveux rouges et les boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis, son visage était assez beau…même très beau…surtout quand, comme à l'instant, ses yeux étaient remplis d'étoiles.

Le slow fit bientôt place à un rock endiablé ce qui ne les empêcha pas de rester tous les deux enlacés au milieu de la piste de danse. Luna avait l'impression que les bras de Neville avaient été faits exprès pour la rassurer et la protéger.

Sans vraiment qu'ils s'en rendent compte, leurs bouches se rencontrèrent. Neville resserra encore plus son étreinte et approfondit le baiser. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'ils se rendirent compte que la musique s'était arrêtée et que tout le monde les regardait.

-Si vous voulez, on peut aller rechercher le curé! Lança quelqu'un au milieu de la foule.

Neville rougit tandis que Luna éclatait de rire et se remettait à l'embrasser fougueusement.

FIN


End file.
